


Sensitive

by quietmillennial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Poly, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Smut, bigkat, briefly implied, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: . . . um, yeah . . .
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas(implied)
Kudos: 24





	Sensitive

Karkat grins at the way Dave stiffens. The blonde exhales as his boyfriend’s hand rubs against his shoulder. Karkat snorts, watching his lover melt. “Sensitive, are we?”

“No, fuckin’ really?” Dave inquires sharply, cutting short with a soft moan as Karkat runs his nails down his back. Both hands squeeze his waist. Dave allows himself to whine, bending back against the soft, solid body behind him. “So beautiful,” Karkat muses, soaking in the sight of Dave’s movements.

“Dude, shut up,” the latter bites back. Rough lips caress his neck. “What a goddamned romantic. Fuck, let me have this, alright?” Dave grumbles but melts as Karkat wraps him up against his chest.

“Fine, but you owe me later,” Dave assures teasingly, softening as he looks up at his hulking asshole of a boyfriend. He loves this fucking dork, he knows. It took way too long for him to finally admit it. But, Karkat. He’s forgiving, patient. It certainly can’t hurt that Karkat has known this for sweeps, waiting more and more tirelessly for him to figure it out. Dave’s stubborn as hell.

He honestly doesn’t decipher writing on the wall. Why Karkat even tries. Nepeta is everything he needs. But one thing is clear in Dave’s mind. 

Karkat Vantas is fucking godsend. Because he did wait for him. Dave is snapped out of his thoughts as Karkat laughs genuinely. It’s gotta be one of the prettiest things he’s ever heard, and he gets to hear it for as long as he wants. “What’s so funny?” he asks. Karkat kisses his hair. “You’ll thank me later, I guaran-fucking-tee it.”

Dave whistles, finally motioning to leave Karkat’s grip. The brunette doesn’t hesitate, catching his thoughts. He feels warmth flush his cheeks. His eyes dart as they meet the presence of Dave’s own behind his shades. “Only if you want to, I mean,” he blurts out, taking a good step back from the other man. Dave’s eyebrows knit together in genuine discomfort. “Of course,” he amends confidently. He sighs as Karkat turns deliberately to face him. Dave smiles and nods as he gently pulls his glasses off carefully. Karkat looks at him fondly. “I really do love you. You get that, right?”

He leans closer and Dave matches the distance, kissing him warmly. Karkat hums, pulling him tight against himself. “I know. I love you, too, babe.” Karkat presses his lips against his neck, his hand gripping his lover’s nape. “I really wanna get to bed. Tired and all that shit.”

Dave laughs, “Oh, yeah, sure! Me, too, sleepy as hell, man.”

Karkat looks at him skeptically as he lets him go. “Tripping over your words already, Strider. You’re getting fucking sloppy.” Dave smirks, “Only for you, Vantas. You’ve got this way of killing my brain cells in a massive orgasmic explosion. Legendary wordsmith turned to mush by the lonely artist type.” Karkat groans, taking his boyfriend’s hand, “Let’s go, Shakespeare.”

Dave stops as the brunette halts at the door, but Karkat gently urges him into their room. He obeys, stalling as he hears the door shut heavily behind him. He can feel Karkat walk up behind him. His large hands run up Dave’s sides and the blonde sighs happily. Karkat brushes his mouth against Dave’s ear. “Lay down for me,” he says. Dave’s shuddering on the inside because Karkat’s voice rumbles deeply and warmly. He’s fucked, in every beautiful way possible. 

He lays down as Karkat steps back. He begins on his stomach, but Karkat isn’t feeling it. He urges Dave on his back with care. Dave looks up curiously as Karkat pulls off his shirt, obviously attempting to give Dave a show. Karkat’s gazing at him intently, he appears torn about something. Dave takes the moment to really look at him.

He is awkward in the most gorgeous ways. Dave can see the thoughts running through Karkat’s eyes. Ideas being cataloged and trashed as they come. He’s looking at Dave like he’s an unfinished sketch, and it makes him feel all fuzzy and comforted. His olive skin is soft, running over muscle and chub alike. His eyes are brown, however, in the right light, they’re so warm he’s mistaken them as red. His hair’s long and unkempt, wild and soft at the same time. His brows are knitted in contemplation, his mouth straight and taut. Dave meets his eyes, grinning bashfully. 

Karkat presses his nose against Dave’s as he lays down, hovering above him. He runs his hand against Dave’s porcelain skin, infatuated by the way it blushes beneath his touch. “I love you,” he says. Dave feels his heart skip a beat. Karkat’s staring at his eyes like an awestruck ass. He loves it, every second of it. He kisses him, threading his fingers through the nest of Karkat’s hair. He moans as Karkat sucks his lip into his mouth. Dave clings to Karkat, happily deepening the kiss. The larger hums, shifting to press their bodies together. He grinds subtly against Dave. Bright red eyes twinkle up at him.

Dave smiles. Karkat feels a burst of joy erupting in his chest. He stares down at the body beneath him. Strong and lean. The mind inside it is precise. When it wants to be. 

Dave gasps as a warm kiss presses itself in the juncture of his jaw and neck. Forward as hell, a pleasant surprise. He is nervous for a second until he feels Karkat pull away. There is no hickey.

'Of course,' says Dave to himself, 'He knows you at least as well as you do.'

Karkat has this wonderfully awestruck look in his eyes. His smile riddles with nervousness. Dave has never felt so much trust in his life. He nods easily. 

Karkat is slow. As if he gets as much enjoyment out of this as Dave. He wants to savor this. And something about that makes Dave feel just a little safer.

His movements are methodical, and yet, he still moves smoothly, down a familiar path that never ceases to light Dave on fire. The blonde manages to keep quiet until Karkat grazes his thumb against his nipple. His teeth tease his collar bone, and Dave thrusts against him sharply. Karkat pulls back, looking him in the eyes again. “I mean that shit. All of that word vomit I keep babbling? You’re amazing. Honestly, to tell you the truth, you are one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met. Everything about you is just fascinating. How even Terezi got bored with you, I can’t fucking comprehend it.”

Dave feels himself flush, and he’s grinning like he’s won the lottery because he obviously has. “I mean, same here, man. I. . .” He trails as he looks at Karkat. “Sometimes I wonder if you understand what you can do to people.” Karkat arches a brow. “What are you talking about, Strider?” Dave cracks up. He doesn’t tell him enough, does he? “You look at the people you care about like a sketch. It makes no fucking sense, but I love it when you do that.”

Karkat stops. “I do?” Dave snorts as he wraps his arms around his neck. “Yeah, like you’re analyzing us. You never listen to mine and Nepeta’s pillow talk, do you?” He moans as Karkat’s tongue swirls against his neck. “How late do you two stay awake? Was kinda under the impression that I tired you out a good majority of the time.”

“We’re middle schoolers with a crush, what can I say?”

“Do you want me to suck you off or not?”

Dave smirks. “Oh, come on. You of all people should know that answer.” Karkat frowns at him, but he continues anyway. 

Dave savors the moment as Karkat kisses everywhere he can. The blonde is panting soon, writhing beneath Karkat’s merciless attention. He has Dave’s shirt off quickly, immediately gunning for his jeans. Dave cooperates, desperate for whatever Karkat wants. He’s very rare to disappoint Dave, for sure.

Karkat analyzes the man in front of him, already flushed and short of breath. He decides his boyfriend’s earned it by now. Dave looks up in a daze as Karkat’s hand wraps around his cock. He bows, brushing the tip with hot breath. “Karkat,” he says intelligently. Karkat smirks, proud and burning. “You okay? I’m gonna-”

Dave whines as he muses just inches from his hard-on. “Yeah, knock yourself out, babe. I kinda figured.” The brunette takes in the sound of Dave’s winded, needy voice. He’ll never get used to that, he’s certain. He runs his tongue around the head, deeply humming. Dave moans, unabashed and open. Karkat slides the hand around Dave’s base, grazing his thigh in tantalizing motion. “That’s it, fuck. You’re so gorgeous. Fuck.”

Dave stops for a second. So does Karkat, sitting up, blushing as Dave looks up at him in amazement.

“Wha-”

“You mean it when you say that, yeah?”

Karkat blinks, startled. “O-of course I do! I’m not that much of an ass. I, shit, I love you, Dave.” He kisses him, moaning as Dave pushes him up, just to kiss him back like he wants to. His hands are weaving around Karkat’s soft waist. Karkat gives, gripping Dave’s nape gently. He eyes Dave with a little caution, breaking the kiss for a moment. He’s smiling, beaming as he’d just hit the jackpot. “I love you, too. Like a lot, man. You mean everything to me, Karkat.”

Karkat’s eyes are glowing dark red umber. Dave is silent when Karkat grins. He slips down a similar path in a rushed haze. Karkat took Dave’s cock into his mouth, moaning as he hollowed his cheeks. Dave groans harshly, “Shit, Kat. Please?”

Karkat bobs his head slowly, salving his tongue along the length. Dave tenses, hands are stark white claws balled in the sheets. He yells, trying to force his body to stay still, as Karkat’s mouth rumbles and constricts around him. Dave’s final moan cut short, “Ah, fuck, wait. Karkat, babe, please?”

Karkat pulls back panting, eyes glazed, body shaking. “Dave-”

“Just fuck me.”

Karkat stiffens. That certainly is not what he expected. Despite this, leans over his lover to reach under the pillow beneath his blonde head. Dave’s hand brushes his torso as he bends. Karkat sets the lube beside his partner. He stands up and removes the rest of his clothes, helping Dave out of his tussled boxers. He’s flushed and hard, glistening in saliva and pre-come. He's panting and shaking. Flushed, skin rivaling his eyes in pigment. He bites his lip as Karkat leans down once to press a soft kiss on his lips. Karkat spreads his legs wide. Dave looks up at him blankly. Karkat swallows hard, picking up the lube to coat his fingers.

He runs his fingers gingerly down Dave’s cock and perineum. Dave groans, shifting freely with a crack of his spine. Karkat presses a finger against Dave’s opening. He rubs carefully as he enters him, easing his way inside. Dave hums as his body adjusts. He urges Karkat along as he combs his fingers through his dark hair. As his third finger finds his prostate, Dave thrusts against and Karkat growls, halting his hips pumping his fingers in and out of him roughly. 

Karkat kisses him deeply, sucking Dave’s tongue into his mouth. He slurps it up before he groans and dives back in. Dave wraps around him, brushing their hard cocks together. Karkat becomes erratic, pressing wet, open mouth kisses on his face. Dave laughs between gasps. Karkat sucks his nipple into his mouth, and Dave bucks again. But this time, Karkat gives in, sitting up and starting to reposition their set up. Dave obliges as Karkat urges him slowly to recline against their pillows. He pauses as he runs a hand up Dave's torso. 

"Good? You can switch it up if you need to."

"Feels right as rain to me. You're really pretty, especially from down here. Damn."

Karkat scowls and Dave snickers. "What? You're the only one who gets to spit sick fires? No way. I mean, how can I not regurgitate the most ethereal compliments I know when I see you? No fair, Vantas."

"If you manage to say the word 'ethereal' after we're done, I'll personally buy you those speakers you wanted."

Dave grins as Karkat lubes his cock, panting as he does. "There isn't even a downside and I'm not willing to take that bet." Karkat is quiet again, locking eyes with Dave as he lines up at his opening. The blonde nods seriously as he takes a deep breath. This isn't the easiest position for butt stuff. What can Dave say? He's a missionary slut after all.

Karkat's deliberate and patient, aware of every twitch and jerk of Dave's body. Dave releases his breath with a groan. Karkat's hands knead softly into his ass as he pushes steadily on. Dave freezes as Karkat brushes his prostate. His gasp is light, and Karkat catches it. His grip loosens as he begins to thrust into Dave at a decent pace.

Dave relaxes as Karkat sets the pace, thrusting back enthusiastically. Karkat groans deep as the heat squeezes around him. “Fuck, goddamn! Make some noise, please.”

He holds Dave still once more to thrust roughly into him. Crying out, Dave arches. He wraps his arm around Karkat’s shoulders. “Fuck, Karkat. Babe, please. Fuck me, come on!” Karkat presses him back against the bed. He grips Dave’s hips and speeds up. Dave’s moaning and gasping like a fountain, and Karkat was already close. 

Karkat bottoms out and Dave snaps. He pulls Karkat down and kisses him passionately. Whatever chemicals are pumping through him, he loves them. Dave moans as Karkat grinds against him. He squirms. Karkat huffs heavily as he pulls away. “Talk to me, Dave,” he says as he pushes his hair out of his face. As Dave blushes, Karkat smiles sincerely. “I can’t get enough of the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

“Oh, shit, wow. Okay, c’mon,” Dave reasons in a fluster, rocking his hips eagerly. “Fuck me, Karkat. I’m so close.” Karkat feels his heart swell as Dave cries desperately. “Yeah, fuck yes. Please, harder!” Karkat lets go, melting into the rhythm, rubbing Dave’s lower back as he arches into Karkat’s attention. “Babe, please! I’m close! Are you-”  
“Oh, god yes,” Karkat affirms as he kisses his lover’s neck. He starts jacking Dave off, studying the way he contorts as he inches closer to the edge. Dave wails, falling farther over the edge with each wave of pleasure washing over him. Karkat mewls and groans, thrusts become sloppily and rough. Karkat’s heaving as he loses control. He gathers Dave up as the man begins to quake. “Karkles, ah, fuck! I’m gonna-”

Karkat kisses him hotly as Dave reaches his climax. He melts, memorizing the way Dave writhes against him. He knows he’s close, but he’s also dumb. As Dave deescalates, Karkat lowers him tenderly against the bed. Dave rouses as Karkat pulls out with a wince. “Did I kill the mood? Look, if you get to call me ‘beautiful’, I get to call you ‘Karkles’.” Karkat sighs, “I forgot the condom, smartass. No, seriously, I’d say something if I didn’t like that.” Dave hums agreeably as he runs his hand down his sticky torso. Dave’s eyes cut to Karkat. The latter is still, gaze fixed on Dave’s hand swirling around in the mess. He nods as the blonde quirks an eyebrow. Dave wastes no time, pumps his lover with gusto as he begs emphatically. When he comes, he falls on top of Dave. Karkat kisses his forehead. “So good, Dave. That was incredible.” Dave winds around Karkat as shifts his weight on the mattress. He presses their foreheads together. “You, too, goddamn.” Karkat closes his eyes and sighs. Dave takes the hint.

Karkat has a gruffness to him, but Dave doesn’t mind. As he burrows under Karkat’s shoulder, he can feel his partner relax. “Goodnight, angel,” Dave yawns as he closes his eyes. Karkat chuckles, squeezing him a little tighter. “Goodnight. I love you,” he says, “So much, Dave.”

Dave shushes him sleepily. “I know, hon. I love you, too.”


End file.
